


by the poolside, there she sat

by elliottheidiot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Breakdown, ultimate sweetheart reader, wrotethiswhilehavingamentalbreakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottheidiot/pseuds/elliottheidiot
Summary: she just wanted it to stop, all of this.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	by the poolside, there she sat

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended  
> idk what i'm doing and why i'm writing this, i just really want someone to hug me rn while having my second mental breakdown of the day

you sighed, dipping your legs on the cold water of the pool in an attempt to ease your mind off what happened earlier. two of your classmates- gone, like they didn't even exist in the first place. you weren't keen with heavy subjects, and unfortunately, death is a heavy subject. when was it not? 

"why us?" you sobbed, who thought an innocent school trip would lead to a killing game such as this? you lifted your feet from the pool to rest your forehead on your knees and hide your teary-face from whoever passes by. though you doubt someone would go out this late at night anways, especially with what happened today. you're putting yourself at risk by staying outside- and honestly, you don't care if you're the next victim, you just want all this to stop- you just want the killings to stop. 

a faint rustle was heard from behind you, along with obvious footsteps that got louder as it gets nearer. the steps soon came to a halt, and you felt a presence behind you. they're just standing there or so it seems, probably waiting to attack you at any moment. "if you're going to kill me, just do it fast. please." 

there was a moment of silence, before the person responded. "the fuck?" you barely recognize the voice, but there's just one person in this island with a mouth as vulgar as that. "just because i'm the ultimate yakuza that doesn't mean i kill people for fun." 

you didn't budge, your face still stuck on your knees to hide your now glowing cheeks among with your glistening eyes. "this is your chance to leave the island. i won't scream, i won't fight back." you continued, but with every word you mutter your voice just gets more weak. "please." you clutched your knees, "i don't want to be here anymore." 

"h-hey, now hold on. i'm not here to hurt you, dumbass." you felt fuyuhiko's body drop to your left, his freckeled porcelain-like skin touching yours. he sat with one of his legs in water and the other crossed so that he was facing your side. you couldn't see him clearly but you wish you could, but you didn't want him to see you in such a depressing state like this. you started to feel like your heart would leap out your chest, and not in a good way. it was like a hand wrapping your lungs so tight that no air was passing through. 

"oh fuck you're having an attack- hey. look at me." you felt a hand on your left shoulder, there was a gentle shake, then another before he spoke again. "look at me, damnit!" another hand was placed on your other shoulder and with a small growl he pulled you to him so that you were facing his pale green eyes. "hey..- hey! you're fine, inhale and exhale." 

you did as you're told, but with your body shaking and the sobs only getting worse it was a hard thing to do. "focus on me, don't look anywhere else." you shifted your gaze on his eyes, which was furrowed under his thick eyebrows. "good girl, now breathe." 

you tried again, and like some kind of miracle you could breathe normaly with some occasional sobs here and there. in and out. through your nose, then through your mouth. you didn't falter your gaze on him, and neither did his. 

"t-thank you." you managed to choke out, moving away from the tight clutch of fuyuhiko's hand. 

"tsk." he clicked his tongue, "you're lucky i know how to deal with these type of shit or else you'll be-..." 

"dead?" 

"w-well, no. maybe just vulnerable." he averted his gaze from you and instead faced the glowing waters of the pool. you copied his movements and also dipped both your legs inside the pool. with you sleeves, you wiped the remaining tears off your face to atleast look presentable in front of the mafia leader- a comfprtable silence engulfing the two of you as the minutes pass by "those weren't fake?" 

with the sudden voice coming out of fuyuhiko, you faced the blonde once again, "hmm?" 

"your lashes." 

"oh." you shook your head. "they're as real as they can be." 

he shifted his body so that he was facing you again and leaned closer- presumably to observe the lashes where he can see them clearly. though the gesture was innocent, you couldn't help but to turn red from how he's so close to you. "damn, i've never seen ones this long. i can see why they call you the ultimate sweetheart now." 

"oh, uhm." you stuttered. "thank you." a smile was plastered across your face. this was so off character for him, you saw him as someone who's tough- someone who would do anything for his sake and his sake only. but this? you expected him to leave you be and suffer a panic attack all on your own. "for someone who's the ultimate yakuza, you're not so bad." 

"hold it right there missy." he grinned. "just 'cuz i saved you from an attack that doesn't make me 'soft' all of a sudden." 

you chuckled, "of course, fuyuhiko." 


End file.
